


It's Time I Said My Last Goodbye

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Moving On, Season 3 finale spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Some people are harder to leave than others. Even people who you'd never believe would say a nice word to you.





	It's Time I Said My Last Goodbye

“Did you think you’d escape saying goodbye to me?”

Brainy blinked up at Winn, as he came up to his chair- his _old_ chair, rather, his new one was waiting for him- and turned it around, making sure Brainy was looking him in the eyes.

“I- didn’t think you wanted that.” Brainy said. “I thought it best to… save the most heartfelt goodbyes for your friends, and those you consider your family.”

“Yeah, but it’s almost time for me to go.” Winn answered. “And I didn’t think it was right to leave without saying something to the person who gave me this mission in the first place.”

He leaned against the desk, putting a hand against the side of his head. “I still can’t believe it. You… you trust me this much? To give me your position in the Legion, to pilot your ship, everything?”

Brainy was smiling now, and standing up. “Yes. You are one of my greatest inspirations, and- and I have to admit, even though there was no real logical reason for me to feel such a way- I was jealous of you. That one idea of yours has had such a great impact, centuries after it was first conceived… while I do not know of any way to stop my ancestor.”

“Don’t worry.” Winn said, hand on his arm. “I mean, I’ll have access to your inventions, right?”

“Well, yes…” Brainy started.

“Then it’ll be like you’re still there. So, I guess, we’ll figure something out together. Although, we won’t quite be in the same place. But you’ll kinda be the one guiding me… do you know what I mean?”

Brainy nodded.

“I believe I understand.” He said. “And, until your mission is complete, I suppose this is really goodbye.”

“Yeah.”

Brainy hugged Winn, this time making sure not to reach for his face.

(He’d learned that much, from him, since he’d left) 

This time, they fit together more naturally, and Winn even smiled as he gently patted him on the back.

“Good luck, Winn.” Brainy said. “I suppose my fellow Legionnaires will give you some sort of code name. And I cannot wait to hear it- as well as about all of your adventures, when you come back.”

“So confident.” Winn answered, poking his shoulder. “Assuming I _will_ come back.”

“You will. I have faith in you.”

“And I think you can handle this- Agent Dox.” Winn said. “Good luck to you, too.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
